Matingclan
by WarriorsLightwhisker
Summary: Matingclan, a clan preoccupied with mating and sex. Rated M for lemons and occasional gore. May contain triggering material.
1. Chapter 1

((Matingclan was an odd clan, one with rather odd traditions and customs. They were a clan preoccupied with mating and sex. Medicine cats were not allowed to mate unless it was homosexual, for the clan didn't want them having kits. They had no rival clans, and their territory was a large forest accompanied by a river. Kits were made apprentices at 7 moons, and their virginity is taken with a stick on their first day of apprenticeship. After they've learned the standard warrior skills, and how to mate and be good at it, they get their final assessment. For an apprentice to become a warrior, they were be fucked by three cats, and if they could bear it without orgasming until told, they would become a warrior. If they could not bear it, they were sent to the toys' den for a quarter moon, and then assessed again, they'd become a warrior, if not, they'd be a slave forever. The toys were a collection of cats who were born into it, cats who failed their final assessments, or loners captured wandering on Matingclan territory. They were fed only one meal or less per day, and were stripped of their suffixes. They were to be fucked at any time, whether they wanted it or not, by the warriors of the clan. The den was heavily guarded, it was required for at least five warriors at a time to be guarding the den. There were 7 slaves in Matingclan, Larch, Moss, Cloud, Minnow, Kestrel, and Dapple. There were 41 free Matingclan cats. The leader is called Brackenstar, the deputy Icepelt, and lastly, the medicine cat Swanfeather. Now, for chapter one.))

Chapter one

Brackenstar yawned. He was feeling rather horny this morning, and decided to go take a look at the toys. He padded over to the den, nodding hello to the guards, Talonfoot, Smokewhisker, Fallowfang, Pebbleclaw, and Blossomtail. Hmm... He thought, watching the scrawny cats back away as he entered the den. Cloud was nice and tight, but he wasn't in the mood for her, as she struggled too much. Dapple was looking nice. "Dapple. Get over here. Now." he hissed. When the small she cat didn't move, he bent over and roughly grabbed her scruff, dragging her out of the den. Brackenstar let go of Dapple, and she collapsed to the ground. "Get up." ordered the leader. Dapple slowly got to her paws, her stomach filled with dread. "Hey! Oakfoot! Blazefur!" he called. Oakfoot raised his head. He was a brown tabby, with white paws and orange eyes. He saw Dapple, and eagerly bounded over. He licked his lips. Blazefur, a dark ginger tabby who had a rather large member, padded out f the warriors' den, and went over towards the other two toms.

"Well..." he meowed slyly. "Shall we?" Brackenstar nodded, his tail twitching in anticipation. Dapple shuddered beneath him.

"Blazefur, you may have her pussy. I'll take her tight ass, and that leaves her mouth for Oakfoot." Brackenstar grabbed her scruff in his jaws again, and felt his member grow hard. He rubbed around her asshole, smirking, and Dapple squirmed slightly. Blazefur got under her, and gave her pussy a few licks to loosen things up, before ramming his cock in. Dapple screeched, and Oakfoot took it as his cue to push his dick into her mouth. She began to suck, letting out another screech of pain as Brackenstar shoved his dick into her tiny asshole. The toms began to thrust, Blazefur moaning loudly. Dapple was used to this, but it didn't numb the pain. She'd actually never been fucked by three cats at once before, as she'd been a loner who'd trespassed and been captured. She was no former Matingclan cat. Dapple gave a strangled cry as Oakfoot grasped her head with his paws, forcing it downwards. She was deepthroating his dick. The three toms were quickly thrusting in sync, and the slave could do nothing about it. "Y-you're... quite the tight one..." Brackenstar meowed, panting as his huge member tore up her ass. He would know, he fucked her almost every quarter moon. Soon enough, Oakfoot she could feel their dicks throbbing, ready to blow their load. "Pull out, boys. We're going to glaze her with our cum." Brackenstar ordered. They obeyed, taking their members out. Dapple's legs gave out, and once more she fell, her face landing in the mud. Brackenstar flipped her over, and she felt their hot, sticky cum all over her body. Dapple was too weak to get up, and lay there, exhausted, as her leader got up and roughly shoved his cock into her mouth. He humped her face vigorously, clawing her ears until she sucked. He came into her mouth, and she grimaced his foul tasting cum went down her throat. Brackenstar laughed, pulling out. "That was... alright." he spat. "Not good enough, though. No dinner for you tonight." Brackenstar grabbed the smaller she cat by the scruff and tossed her back into the den. Dapple stumbled into the smelly slaves' den, collapsing into her scratchy nest. She didn't even bother to clean herself off.

Brackenstar turned around to face Blazefur and Oakfoot. "You two, would you go on a hunting patrol? The fresh kill pile is diminished." he meowed. They nodded, and set off towards the camp exit, their members still dripping.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Later that day, when it was just beginning to get dark, a ginger Matingclan she cat by the name of Scorchflower, went into the slave den. She'd seen Dapple being fucked by the toms earlier. "Dapple, come with me." Scorchflower meowed loudly, waking the tortoiseshell. Dapple's eyes widened. Not again... And Dapple had actually thought that Scorchflower wasn't all that bad. She'd never seen her rape anyone before, or even mate at all. She gingerly got up, quivering. "Move it." Scorchflower commanded. Dapple gave her a terrified stare, but quickly clambered out of the den, gasping as she took a breath of fresh air. Scorchflower hurried her along, until they reached the edge of Matingclan territory. Dapple, who was already weak from hunger, felt ready to pass out. Scorchflower lifted her muzzle to the air, sniffing for any other cats. Nope. They'd gone far enough into the territory that there was no one around, most cats would be back at the camp, mating the night away. "It's okay." Scorchflower murmured softly. "Lie down, rest, I won't hurt you." Dapple couldn't believe her ears. But she obeyed, and lay down, exhausted. "Stay here, I'll get you something to eat." The tortoiseshell lifted her head. She had no idea why Scorchflower was being so kind to her...

"How come you aren't mating with me right now? Why are you helping me? This is dangerous..." Dapple meowed in tired disbelief. Scorchflower hung her had sadly.

"I saw what they did to you, and I just couldn't take it anymore. Day after day of watching cats being raped, in pain... I don't want to mate with you, you've suffered enough. I don't know how you bear it..." Scorchflower pressed her nose to Dapple's flank. "Shh...Go to sleep, it's going to be okay. I'll be back with fresh-kill." She waited until Dapple closed her eyes, and then turned and padded into the forest. In no time she spied a plump sparrow, and caught it with ease. When Scorchflower returned, Dapple was fast asleep, her tail-tip twitching. The ginger tabby dropped the sparrow in front of her. The amazing smell was enough to wake up Dapple, who blinked, trying to sit up as she realized what was in front of her. She took a few quick bites, before looking up at Scorchflower. Scorchflower nodded. "Go on, you can have the whole thing." Dapple hungrily devoured the prey, as if she'd never eat again. She seemed lost in thought as Scorchflower began to tear up moss, making a small nest by the gnarly roots of a maple tree. The ginger she cat nudged Dapple, who jumped slightly. "It's alright." Scorchflower meowed, showing her to the nest. Shivering, she sank into it, wrapping her scruffy tail around herself. "That's a bit better, isn't it?"

"Thank you... Thank you so much..." Dapple meowed, a tremor in her voice. Her dull orange eyes were full of gratitude as she burrowed deeper into the nest. It was so much more comfortable then her one back at camp. Scorchflower sat by her, guarding the skinny, weakened she cat as she rested. If they were found out, they'd both be in huge trouble. Just thinking about the kind of punishment Brackenstar would dream up sent a shiver down Scorchflower's spine. But she knew in her heart that this was the right thing to do, as she watched Dapple sleeping peacefully. Scorchflower's something cold on her nose, and looked up. It had began to snow. Scorchflower blinked, giving herself a shake. It had been a while since they'd left, and soon the clan would be wondering. Scorchflower gently shook Dapple. She opened her eyes wide, her black and ginger pelt dotted with snowflakes.

"It's time to go..." she whispered as the slave groggily rose to her paws. Dapple took a step, the feeling of cold snow on her pads jolting her wide awake. "I'm sorry, Dapple. I'll do this again, I promise." Scorchflower meowed as she began to make her way back to camp, Dapple following her.

"I owe you so much..."

"No, I did what was right, which I should have a long time ago. But when we get back, you must act as if you had been tortured, like I had done awful things to you. Play along, we'd been killed if anyone finds out." Scorchflower paused, letting Dapple catch up. Soon, they arrived at camp. "Remember, act as if you've been raped..." Scorchflower hissed under her breath. As they entered, Dapple suddenly stumbled, and quickly got up, her ears flattening. She raced into the slaves' den, and Scorchflower smirked. A wave of relief washed over her.

"Scorchflower!" called a cat from across the clearing. It was Pigeonpelt. Amused, the grey tom padded up to them. "I see you've had some fun with Dapple?" His green eyes gleamed. Scorchflower saw his cock poking out.

"Yes, and it was rather tiring... Amazing, though, what a shecat can do with her tongue." she lied. "I'm pretty exhausted, I don't mate as often as most of us. I'm off to my nest." Scorchflower smiled at Pigeonpelt as she slipped into the female warriors' den, silently thanking Starclan. She curled up in her nest, falling asleep almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the camp was covered in snow. It hasn't stopped snowing at all, and Dapple was freezing, though very lucky. She was one of the more "popular" slaves, and it was a miracle no one had woken her up, and forced her to pleasure them. Dapple glanced around, Larch and Kestrel's nests were empty. She risked a step outside, and saw Talonfoot grasping Kestrel's scruff, fucking him up the ass. Kestrel struggled as the other other tom tore up his tailhole, moaning with each thrust. A she cat by the name of Thymeheart was forcing his muzzle into her pussy. Dapple looked away. She remembered last night, how kind Scorchflower had been, how she'd fed her and let her rest in peace, away from this awful, disgusting camp. Her stomach ached with longing. It had brought back memories from when she'd been free... She heard Gooseclaw, one of today's guards, let out an angry hiss.

"This snow is getting on my nerves!" he growled. "It's too cold out here!"

"We can go... Warm up together once our guard duty is over, how about that?" Creekface meowed, lust in her voice. Dapple resisted the urge to throw up. Creekface had mated with practically all the toms in the clan, save the apprentices.

"Great idea." Gooseclaw meowed. Creekface giggled.

"I can't wait, Gooseclaw!"

"Me neither, sexy..." Dapple eventually got tired of listening to them flirt, and nudged Cloud. The white she cat turned around.

"What?" she muttered.

"You know Scorchflower?" Dapple meowed slowly.

"Yeah, I heard she raped you last night... I didn't think she was like that. " Cloud replied, picking irritably at a scab on her paw.

"I know... Cloud, you were a Matingclan cat before you failed your assessment twice. Did you know her?" Cloud shook her head.

"No, not really. We talked occasionally, but weren't friends or anything. Anyway, leave me alone." she snapped. Dapple backed away slightly.

"Sorry." she muttered, sighing.

Scorchflower awoke to Pigeonpelt whispering in her ear. "Morning, beauty." he meowed, grinning. The dark ginger tabby hissed, swiping at him.

"Pigeonpelt, go away! Get your mangy pelt out of the she cats' den!" Scorchflower stood up, chasing the tom away, baring her teeth when he tried come closer. Pigeonpelt really annoyed her, the huge sleazeball. Scorchflower let out an angry growl, whipping around and trudging off towards the freshkill pile. It was kept in a sheltered spot beneath a rock, so it wasn't soggy. She picked a squirrel, lazily gulping it down. She couldn't stop thinking about Dapple, and last night. She stashed a part of the rodent under the snow, for later, and padded off towards Frostpelt. "Frostpelt! Any patrols I can go on?" She shook snow out of her pelt. It would be nice to try and clear her mind for a bit.

"Yes. Perfect timing, you may go on a border patrol with Smokewhisker, Blackpaw, and Sandbreeze." she answered. Scorchflower nodded, and bounded off towards the three others. They had stopped to wait by the entrance.

"Hey, Scorchflower. We're going to the river border." Smokewhisker meowed. Scorchflower nodded as she followed them out of camp.

Soon, the patrol arrived at the river. It had been frozen long before the storm, and was covered in a blanket of snow. Scorchflower took a quick glance around. "Not much to see here. I don't think it's safe to cross, do you?"

"Nah. Anyway, no other cats, no foxes, no badgers, all's good." Smokewhisker replied, turning around. "Let's head back." the smoky tom decided. As they trekked through the snow, wind biting at their pelts, Scorchflower noticed Sandbreeze looking at her oddly.

"What?" she demanded, her pelt prickling with unease.

"Nothing. Just surprised you'd mate with Dapple." Sandbreeze meowed, looking away. Scorchflower didn't reply, she just stalked ahead of the cream tabby, reaching the camp before the rest of them. When she stepped past the barrier, she let out a horrified hiss. It was an awful sight, and Scorchflower felt her claws unsheathe in sheer rage.


	4. Chapter 4

Dapple shuddered as Pigeonpelt ran a paw down her body, stroking her pussy lightly. His massive cock was hard, and he was getting ready to fuck her. Scorchflower felt rage boiling up inside of her, but put away her claws. "Pigeonpelt!" she called, her voice taking on a sweet tone. "Want to go hunting?" she asked. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." Scorchflower hated Pigeonpelt, she hated him so much more now, but it was for Dapple. She couldn't let him do that to her! Pigeonpelt gave her an odd look, then stepped away from Dapple, smiling.

"Well, someone's certainly changed their mind, eh?" He sniffed her pelt. "Hunting. Yes, why don't we go hunting?" Scorchflower stiffened.

"Yes, let's go..." Pigeonpelt led the way, and they went a semi-secluded part of the forest. One of the mating spots. Scorchflower didn't want to, but she had to. To save Dapple. Grudgingly, Scorchflower lay down, letting the tom give her pussy a couple of licks. He rubbed his large member, and got into position. "You're very pretty, Scorchflower..." he meowed as he got ready. Scorchflower closed her eyes. She'd never really liked toms, or enjoyed mating with them. Especially not Pigeonpelt.

"Be gentle..." she murmured. Pigeonpelt laughed.

"You're kidding, right? You mate with me, we go all the way." Then, with that, he rammed into her, causing the she cat to let out a yelp of pain. His cock was one of the biggest in the clan, and she hadn't been ready. He began to speed up, grinding against her roughly. Scorchflower screeched as Pigeonpelt fucked her harder then she'd ever been fucked before. "I'm going to destroy your wonderfully tight pussy, my babe." And he was. His dick hurt, it was too big for her. Pigeonpelt moaned loudly, feeling her walls clench. He kept up his pace, and Scorchflower almost shrieked. The tom felt his cock burning, and moaned. He was going to cum.

"Pigeonpelt- no!" Scorchflower yowled. "I don't want kits!" He didn't stop, and she unsheathed her claws, slashing him across the shoulder. Pigeonpelt hissed, pulling out roughly. He stood over her face, his semen coming out in spurts. The white liquid was all over her face. "I'm sorry..." she gasped.

"Don't worry, I don't want to be a father. Just don't claw me." Pigeonpelt growled. Scorchflower gave a sigh of relief. "That was amazing, Scorchflower. You're tight. I wonder how your ass would take my huge cock?" Scorchflower tried to ignore the pain in her core, and faked a smile. "Probably with difficu-AH!" Scorchflower shrieked as the grey tom bowled her over. She could feel his dick at her asshole.

"Why don't we find out?" he asked. Scorchflower gritted her teeth.

"What if it doesn't fit?!" she meowed frantically, struggling slightly. Uh oh.

"I'll make it fit." he replied. He started to slowly put it in, Scorchflower let out a cry of pain. "Shh. This'll be amazing, besides, you're the one instigated this. I was going to let this out on Dapple instead, but you're tighter and less... used." Pigeonpelt hissed. Scorchflower wanted to growl in fury, but held it back. His massive member was now fully in her ass. Scorchflower had never felt anything like it before, the pain was awful. He began to pump in and out, going slightly harder every time until he was all out banging her. Blood dripped from her tailhole. Pigeonpelt was panting, his moans of ecstasy getting louder. Scorchflower cried out again as he penetrated her. She'd be so sore after this. Pigeonpelt was going to cum, and soon she felt his hot load inside of her. As soon as he pulled out, Scorchflower plunged her face into the snow, washing Pigeonpelt's cum off. He laughed. "Clean it off for me?" he asked, lying on his back. Scorchflower shook her head.

"I'm going back to camp, thank you." she meowed firmly. Pigeonpelt lashed his tail, but said nothing. He was satisfied enough, for now. "Don't expect me to mate with you again, Pigeonpelt. That was a one-time occasion." She was soaked, cold, and tired. Her pussy and ass were in extreme pain. Scorchflower didn't know how Dapple survived it... She turned around and darted away, her ears burning. Her hatred of that awful tom had intensified. She was met with a few knowing looks as she headed for her nest, but didn't meet anyone's stares. Poor, poor, Dapple. Scorchflower would go with her again, either tonight or tomorrow night. They'd both escape this horrid clan for a few hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Dapple saw what Scorchflower had done. At first she was shocked, and a hurt that the cat she thought she could trust wanted to mate with a tom who'd just tried to rape her. But then, when Scorchflower returned, the look on her face made Dapple realize what had happened. Scorchflower had done it to save her from Pigeonpelt. She felt a pit form in her stomach. Scorchflower... She must've really cared for her. She wanted to go and ask why, why she would care about a worthless sex toy, but she couldn't. The guards prevented her from leaving the den. Dapple felt something, something deep inside of her stir. It was a peculiar, powerful emotion... Dapple hasn't felt it in so long that she didn't recognize it. Dapple sat there, hunched over, lost in thought, when Larch returned. Larch was the newest slave, she'd been captured half a moon ago. Larch was trembling, her fur caked with cum and mud. "Larch!" Dapple cried, rushing over to the brown tabby she cat. Larch ignored her, lying down in her nest and putting her paws over her head.

"I'm leaving. I can't take this anymore." Her voice was but a frantic whisper.

"Larch, no- they'll catch you and kill you!" Dapple hissed, panicked, as she crouched down beside her. Larch shook her head, burying her face into the smelly, flattened ferns.

"I don't care, anything is better then this! T-this is no life, I- I- I would rather die!"

"Larch, please. We're going to escape this place someday. Don't give up hope. I know it's hard..." Dapple meowed softly. She didn't want to admit it... But before Scorchflower had helped her last night, she was close to giving up, herself. She had planned to take her own life on the new moon. But Scorchflower had given her fresh hope.

"No." Larch stood up, bristling. She boldly stalked out of the den, and stopped to talk to the guards. "I need to make dirt." she told them. Ashleap and Comorantfang started to accompany her to the dirtplace. Dapple stood by the den's entrance, waiting for Larch to make her move. The brown tabby started to go into the dirtplace, and then quickly whipped around and made a run for it.

"GET HER! LARCH IS TRYING TO ESCAPE!" Comorantfang roared. Dapple was surprised that the frail tabby could run so fast. Just as it looked like Larch was going to make it, Creekface tackled her. Larch yowled, thrashing wildly, but Creekface was bigger and stronger. Brackenstar padded over, hissing softly.

"What's all the commotion?" he asked icily, his tail lashing. "Did one of our toys try to get away?" He bent down to look at Larch, his stinking breath making her cough. Brackenstar lay her on her back, and slid his erect cock into her mouth. She struggled, but was being held down by Creekface. He began to fuck her throat, her cries muffled by his penis. She was deepthroating it now, and the poor she cat could barely breathe. He thrusted in and out of her throat with ease, letting out a small moan. Brackenstar drew out just in time for his cum to spray all over her face. Larch sputtered, and Brackenstar turned to Frostpelt. He flicked his tail, and moved away from his victim. "Kill her. Now." he ordered Frostpelt. Frostpelt nodded, and to Dapple's horror, swiftly sunk her teeth into Larch's throat. Larch sputtered, and cried out as blood seeped out of the wound, staining the snow crimson. She went limp, her eyes glazing over. Frostpelt stepped away, her muzzle spotted with blood. Brackenstar calmly leaped onto the clan-stump, and called a clan meeting. The guards brought the slaves' from their den to listen. "Listen to me." he hissed in a low, furious tone. "This is what happens to the disgusting toys who disobey. If this ever happens again under my rule, the consequences will be a lot worse." Brackenstar inspected his claws in front of the clan, his teeth bared. "You are dismissed for now." Dapple cast a horrified glance at Larch, but had no time to gawk as she was ushered back into the slaves' den.


	6. Chapter 6

Scorchflower was burning up with anger. At Larch's cruel execution, at what Pigeonpelt had done, at this fucking clan. She spat, and as the sky began to darken, Scorchflower quickly padded over to the slaves' den. "Dapple." she meowed. "Come with me." Dapple tried not to show her happiness and relief as she followed the ginger tabby out of camp. Scorchflower brought her to the same place as before, and the two headed for a sheltered spot beneath a spruce tree, where there was no snow. Scorchflower sat down, and Dapple curled up beside her, the tortoiseshell's thin pelt doing little to shield her from the cold. "I'm sorry about Larch..." Scorchflower meowed softly. Dapple shut her eyes.

"I don't want to think about Larch." she replied, shuddering. Scorchflower's ears flattened slightly, and she licked Dapple's shoulder.

"I apologize." she meowed. They were silent for a few minutes. "Dapple? Do you remember how to hunt?" Dapple's ears perked up.

"I- I used to be able to hunt. But now... No, I don't remember. It's been so long since I've been free..." she murmured. Her eyes were full of longing. Scorchflower rose to her paws, giving Dapple a push.

"Well, then I'll teach you."

"But what would be the point? I'll never get to hunt again."

"You will. One day, we'll be free. This clan will be defeated. I'm sure of it. Now, are you ready?" To be honest, Dapple wasn't ready. But she would try anyway. Scorchflower led her into the woods, where she began to show her how to hunt again. As Dapple watched her, she felt herself beginning to remember what it was like, to run through the forest, chasing birds and catching mice, happy at home. Dapple smiled for the first time in a while, and after copying Scorchflower's movements, she took a stab at hunting. She didn't catch anything, but came close. Scorchflower had caught a mouse and a squirrel, and gave them both to her. Dapple thanked her before eagerly wolfing down the meal. Scorchflower purred softly, and licked Dapple's ear.

"Come on, now. Let's head back to the spruce. It's getting cold." The ginger tabby lead the way, and once they arrived, slipped under the spruce's drooping branches. Dapple followed, giving a contended sigh as she curled up beside her, safe from the wind and snow, but most importantly, safe from Matingclan. It was dawn before they woke, and even though it was obvious that neither party want to leave, they had to.

"Thank you so much, Scorchflower, you've done so much for me, I don't know why but just thank you, thank you..."

Scorchflower licked Dapple's cheek.

"I'm sorry for letting you suffer for so long. I'm making a plan. We're going to get out of here for good, along with the other slaves."

** (This chapter was a short one, sorry! But the next one will be way longer.)**


End file.
